spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Carolus Rex
King Carolus Rex of Sweden is the 16 year old king of the rising nation. Becoming king at 15 at the death of his father Brok Rex, his reign has been filled with war, as on his ascendance the tribes of Poland and Lithuania declared war, along with the Kingdom of Russia. He is a great warrior, devoted to war, honor, and his people. Stoic to a fault, he barely registers pain. Due to his whole life being focused on defending the kingdom he does not know love. His only true love is war. This worries some of his people, as they fear for the fate of there land if a heir is not produced to his part of the Rex line, for if he dies without one the kingdom will pass to his cousin Yarl, who is a terrible mayor, and greedy. Story Beginning His life began in Stockholm, born to Brok and Yarla Rex. As soon as he was able he was sent to the royal academy, and trained in many things, specifically war. The rapid ascension of Sweden had scared other nations, so it was inevitable. In the beginning he was a normal child, not yet being hardened by Kinghood. Becoming King One day while at the Academy his class was interrupted by the royal messenger, Franz. Franz took him to the palace, where his grieving mother told him of the death of Brok. Brok had been ambushed on a hunting trip, and nothing was found but his corpse. it is said this was the beginning of the Carolus we know now. He hungered for revenge, sure it must have been the Russians. He was to mad to cry at the funeral of his father, and prepared Sweden, expecting Russia to strike soon. They did. Reign The War Begins Russia forms there union of Poland Lithuania and themselves, the Stronkari, Russian word for War Union. They started with a attack of Narva, Carolus had just turned 16. Carolus took his small army, deemed the Caroleans, to Narva. They were heavily outnumbered by enemy forces, but with providence they had a stunning victory. Carolus resigned to make a push into Lithuania. Able to snatch victory from the face of defeats yuh much smaller armies King Carolus is hailed as the heir of Alexander in some places. If he survives to adulthood he could become one of the greatest conquerer the world has yet known. Demeanor Stoic and strong, he rarely shows much emotion. A calculating glare lies in his eyes. However he is a man of great virtue, who places the needs of his kingdom above his own. A staunch believer in the great creator, he believes he was chose by him to rule, and resolves to rule well. His greatest wish is to win the war, and preserve his beloved kingdom. Strategies Being a general, he leads his army, the Caroleans. He leads them from the front on his horse, Borkstra. His Caroleans are a advanced army, tech wise and strategy wise, and he makes sure to keep up there reputation for courage in the face of danger. They march through withering fire, intimidation making up for the losses. Though they are few in number, they make up for it with skill. Standing Army Carolus brought the idea of a standing army to the Swedes, in the form of Caroleans. A elite force of brave soldiers to guard the realm. Religion Like most of Sweden he is a devout Creatite, believing he was chosen to rule. He fights in the name of the great creator, and his army believes in his divine right to rule. His people support this. In his rule many new cathedrals and churches have been erected in the creators name. Category:Sweden Category:Character Category:Page Category:Leader